


No Rest for the Good

by Luthienberen



Series: Inspector Gregson!Witch [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Elements, Watson & Holmes - Freeform, Witchcraft, brief appearances by - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Gregson is relaxing on his day off with his uncle, tending to their herb patch and so forth when an urgent telegram comes from Mr Holmes.





	No Rest for the Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July Writing Prompts at watsons_woes [dreamwidth], Prompt **Day 18** \- Also Appearing Tonight - Sherlock Holmes: Spotlight a side character or an OFC; have Holmes and/or Watson appear or be mentioned, but only briefly (less than a paragraph, or a few sentences).
> 
> This is the sequel to [Serpent Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043050) where Holmes and Watson were transformed into snakes!

* * *

Gregson's day was proceeding remarkably well. The morning had dawned bright and warm, with the flowers blooming in the tiny scrap of garden his uncle tended.

It was his day off, so Gregson happily helped his uncle harvest herbs, flowers and other plants to hoard more closely than a dragon's treasure.

Gregson retained some lavender to brew a sleeping draught for his elderly neighbour, mixing it with essence of peppermint which would soothe her stomach.

Thus, by late afternoon, both men were sprawled in their respective armchairs, skin and garments stained with the sweat and toil of their labours. Relaxing into his seat, sipping hot tea and eating cake, Gregson was dreaming of a hot bath when a telegram arrived from Holmes cryptically referring to "needing his talents".

Typical.

Worse, when he finally arrived at the site Gregson discovered that they were now  _ snakes _ .

An extremely annoyed yet hopeful and handsome serpent Watson curled about his waist. Gregson merely sighed and petted the good doctor.

_ So much for his day off. _


End file.
